Marcados por el amor
by Sipei
Summary: Dividida entre la razón y su corazón, Kaoru no sabía si debería continuar a cuidar al hombre que amaba a pesar de que este la odiaba, u si se marchaba lo más lejos posible. Pero todo cambió cuando él le hizo aquella propuesta…
1. Capítulo 1

Rurouni Kenshin pertenece exclusivamente al genial y talentoso Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
Este fanfic fue escrito sin ningún animo de lucro.

•

**Marcados por el amor**

◖**001**◗

•

Kaoru se despertó completamente sudada justo cuando el despertador empezaba a sonar. Llevo ambas manos a la cara para contener un grito de desesperación. ¡Volvía a tener aquellas viejas pesadillas de nuevo!

En realidad, se estaba preguntando cual la noche en que no las tenía. Pensaba que ya se había acostumbrado a ellas, pero aquella noche en particular la pesadilla había conseguido ser todavía más angustiante. Aun podía visualizar perfectamente la escena, como si fuera una película. Mordió en interior de su mejilla en una tentativa de sé tranquilizar; no ganaba nada con ponerse histérica.

Se levantó de la cama decidida a no pensar más en lo que había soñado. El psicólogo la había aconsejado vivamente a olvidar lo ocurrido. Era la única manera de salir de la depresión que la estaba consumiendo a cada día. Dadas las circunstancias, ¿cuál era el sentido de sé seguir culpando cuando ni siquiera había sido su culpa?

Pero Kaoru continuaba a culparse, pese ya que ya había visualizado su dilema desde una perspectiva más fría. Y continuaría a sé culpar, pues lo ocurrido había destruido los sueños del hombre que amaba.

Kaoru se decidió por un baño relajante en la bañera que ahora estaba llena de una sal afrodisíaca que ayudaba a relajar los músculos del cuerpo. Cuando hubo terminado su baño, descubrió que se encontraba muchísimo mejor que cuando se había despertado. Por lo menos ya no volvió a pensar en la terrible pesadilla que tuvo y incluso logro sacar a luz su buen humor. Ahora completamente relajada y ya terminando de secar el cabello, Kaoru empezó a pensar que tipo de ropa usaría.

Miro dentro de su guarda-ropa, pero nada de lo que había le agradó. Hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un pequeño conjunto de ropa que había comprado hacia ya mucho tiempo y que jamás lo vistió. El conjunto consistía en una falda que ni siquiera llegaba a las rodillas, de un color rosa suave, y un pequeño top del mismo color, solo que un poco más oscuro, que tenía un perturbador "v" en la frente.

Sonrió, y decidió que vestiría aquel conjunto.

* * *

El restaurante estaba abarrotado de gente, aunque eso no sorprendía mucho a Kaoru. El "Akabeko" era el tipo de lugar que siempre estaba lleno de gente, quizá por el ambiente que parecía incitar a que la gente se sentara e relajara durante un raro, u por la comida Fuera lo que fuera, a Kaoru la razón verdadera no le importaba mucho.

Sonrió simpáticamente cuando vio a la pequeña chiquilla que estaba sirviendo algunas bebidas en el bar, y se aproximo de ella.

— Bueno días… — Saludó y esperó a que ella terminara de atender a un cliente impaciente antes de aproximarse de ella. — ¿Sabes dónde está tu madre?

— Oh, buenos días señorita Kaoru. — La saludo cortésmente Tsubame. — ¿Mi madre? Creo que ha dijo algo sobre ir al baño…

— Bien, lo entiendo. — Respondió Kaoru, se preguntando cuanto tardaría Tae en salir del baño. — Sírveme un café, ¿si?

— En seguida se lo sirvo, señorita Kaoru.

Miró alrededor, y se dió cuenta que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Bueno, excepto una que estaba junto a un enorme vaso con flores. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla esperando por el café y a Tae. Tsubame no tardó mucho en traerlo y cuando estaba a medio beber se fijó en que Tae salía del baño y entraba al bar. Miró en su dirección después que Tsubame le dijo que estaba allí. Tae empezó a caminar en su dirección con una calidez en su mirada que le decía a Kaoru que ella también la había extrañado.

— Vaya, no te esperaba hoy aquí. — Comentó Tae mientras se sentaba en la otra silla vacía. — Supongo que has venido a hablar conmigo, ¿ne?

— Lo cierto es no me apetece mucho hablar de ello.

— Puede que no lo quieras hablar, pero al menos debería tomar una decisión respecto a este tema. — Tae la agarró por las manos, como si aquel simple gesto la salvara de caer a un terrible precipicio. — Sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que tomar un decisión.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Es todavía muy pronto para tomar cualquier tipo de decisión!

— Llevas cinco meses diciéndome eso, y lo cierto es que solo veo como esta situación te está consumiendo. ¡Pero si incluso estás perdiendo peso a proporciones gigantescas!

— Lo siento, pero de verdad… No puedo. ¡No ahora!

Tae bajo la mirada y se fijo en sus delicadas manos. Eran unas manos femeninas, muy bien cuidadas, pero a Kaoru no le importaba eso. En realidad, sólo había una cosa que le importaba en la vida; y ni siquiera se daba cuenta que eso la estaba matando.

— Supongo que hoy es el día que irás a verlo, ¿no?

Kaoru sonrió con amargura.

— Al menos ahora no voy todos los días a visitarlo.

— ¡No lo haces porque tus padres se han metido en todo este lío!

Kaoru se mordió la lengua; era cierto lo que Tae decía. No podía negarlo, aunque lo intentara.

Koujiro y Sakura Kamiya se habían visto forzado a tomar cartas en el asunto cuando se dieron cuenta que Kaoru estaba yendo por un camino autodestructivo. Después de que su madre la descubriera intentándose ahogar en la bañera, tanto a ella como su esposo supieron que no les quedaba otra alternativa que internarla en centro psiquiátrico. Aunque no dijo porque se intentó suicidar, todo el mundo sabía cuál era la verdadera razón: Kenshin Himura.

Personas que la conocían afirman haberla visto salir del departamento donde vivía Kenshin completamente desecha en lágrimas. El único motivo para que Kaoru quedara en un estado tan lastimoso es porque había tenido una terrible discusión con Kenshin, que terminó por llevarla a cometer una locura. La internaron tal y como habían decidido, pero al cabo de unas semanas, Sakura obligó a Koujiro a sacarla de ahí porque no soportaba ver a su hija encerrada en un sitio como aquel.

Obviamente le fueron impuestas ciertas reglas que deberían cumplir. Debería ir diariamente a una sesión con un psicólogo, además de que aceptaría ser vigilada constantemente. Y las visitas a Kenshin se resumirían a dos días por semana.

— Mira, no puedo evitar… Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.

— Todo esto está acabando con tu salud mental. Deberías aceptar la propuesta de tus padres y marcharte de aquí mientras puedas.

Kaoru se sintió tentada a decirle que lo pensaría, hasta que miró el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Que tarde es! — Kaoru se levantó apresurada de la silla, deposito algunas monedas en la mesa. Vistió la chaqueta y corrió hasta la salida, más preocupada con lo que tenía que hacer que ni siquiera se acordó que tenía que despedirse de Tae.

— Pobre muchachita. ¡Va directa al infierno y ni siquiera parece darse cuenta! — Comentó un viejo que había reparado como Kaoru se marchaba.

Tae no dijo nada. Sabía que más tarde tendría que consolar a Kaoru. Así que solo asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza y se dirijo al bar dispuesta a empezar a trabajar.

* * *

Se suponía que debería estar allí hacia ya un cuarto de hora, pero la conversa con Tae la había distraído por completo. Claro que Kenshin no le importaba si ella se retrasaba o si llegaba temprano. En realidad, siquiera le importaba si ella simplemente no llegaba. Buscó la llave del departamento en su bolso y cuándo la hubo colocado en la cerradura, rogó a Dios que él no hubiera cambiado de cerradura. Sólo para que no pudiera entrar.

Cuando escuchó un 'clic' y observó a la puerta abrirse, suspiró de puro alivio. Entró y colocó su bolso en la pequeña mesa que había justo en la entrada. Se quitó la chaqueta y miro alrededor, escuchando únicamente al silencio. Empezó a caminar hacia la sala y paró en seco cuando escuchó un chasqueo de lengua.

Tragó duramente saliva.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

— Hoy es martes. — Respondió Kaoru como si eso lo explicara todo.

— No quiero que estés aquí.

Kaoru no dijo nada, sintiendo como las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla como si valiera menos que un perro? Sólo quería cuidar de él…

— Me imagino que todavía no has comido nada. Voy a echar un vistazo a la cocina y ver que es lo puedo preparar.

No lo miro. No porque no quisiera, sino porque mirarlo le todavía más pues solo se tropezaría con su odio y desprecio. Quiso encender una luz, pero él reclamaría si hacia eso. Así que camino en la oscuridad, esperando no tropezar con nada en el camino. Al llegar a la cocina procuró por el frigorífico y lo abrió. No había mucha comida, tal y como había supuesto. Anotó mentalmente que en la próxima visita traería algo de comida del supermercado. Sacó un queso y decidió que un sándwich de queso sería una buena merienda.

Trató de buscar al pan, pero se quedó completamente helada cuando escuchó pasos viniendo en su dirección. Fue un choque cuando las luces se encendieron de repente; así que se llevó las manos a los ojos y los masajeo con las yemas de los dedos.

— No quiero que me prepares nada. Ni siquiera quiero que estés aquí. ¿Es que no entiendes lo que te digo?

— Si entiendo, _demo_…

— ¡Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo!

Kaoru se sobresaltó por la forma brusca en que le habló. Intentó decirle que no había sido su intención molestarle, pero se dio cuenta que no encontraba las fuerzas para hablar.

Quizá no había sido buena idea ir allí aquel día. Él parecía estar de muy mal humor.

— Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, me iré.

Colocó al zumo y al queso sobre la mesa de madera que había en el centro de la cocina, lo contornó y se dirijo a la salida. Ya casi había llegado a la puerta cuando escucho como él la llamaba.

— Kaoru…

— ¿Sí? — Respondió Kaoru, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

— Quédate.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en su propia voz para hablar. Tenía la impresión que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

— Voy… Voy a preparar el sándwich… — Balbuceo Kaoru cuando ya sentía que podría hablar sin que se desmoronase.

— Ven aquí. — Le dijó Kenshin con una voz tan suave que hizo que Kaoru se estremeciera.

Cuando lo miró reparó que había un extraño brillo en su mirada. Extendió una de sus manos y cuando Kaoru coloco la suya sobre la de él, Kenshin la empujó de encuentro a su pecho. Kaoru sintió como el aire huía de sus pulmones. Se quedó completamente alarmada pues sentía el calor de su cuerpo y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Hacia tanto tiempo que Kenshin no la tocaba...

— No me has besado. — Susurró él, sus labios a milímetros de los suyos.

Ella abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida. No había esperado que dijera algo como eso.

— Yo…

— Si fuera un tipo celoso, lo desaprobaría.

Kaoru se estaba preguntando a donde quería llegar con todo aquello. Tragó saliva no muy segura de que debería contestarle.

— ¿Qué tal si corregimos eso? — Preguntó con una voz tan sensual que logró despertar todos los sentidos a Kaoru.

La punta de la lengua de Kaoru mojó sus labios. Estaba más nerviosa que nunca y Kenshin lo sabia.

La mano deslizó por su cara, por detrás del pescuezo. Los dedos se ahogaran en su cabello y con un movimiento brusco, Kenshin la empujó de encuentro a su boca. Ella suspiró contra aquellos labios y se derritió como si fuera un helado. El beso fue lento, caliente, completo. Perfecto. Era la única palabra que ella podría pensar para describir aquello.

Sus pechos se endurecieron y sintió como un calor alcanzaba su parte más intima. Apretó sus piernas en un vano intento de aplacar el fuego, pero él solo creció todavía más. Las manos de Kenshin viajaron por su espalda y apretaron su trasero, haciendo que Kaoru se diera cuenta de su estado de excitación.

— ¿Consigues sentir cuanto te deseo?

Kenshin no esperó por la respuesta. En cambio, tomó sus labios nuevamente, voraz, distribuyó una lluvia de besos desde su oreja hasta su pescuezo. Kaoru inclino la cabeza hacia tras y gimió cuando los dientes de él pellizcaron suavemente la curva de su hombro. Una mano continuaba en su trasero, mientras que la otra recorría su vientre hasta llegar a uno de sus senos.

La respiración quedo suspensa en su garganta cuando él empezó a acariciarla, corrientes de placer radiaban de su seno yendo en todas las direcciones. Ella se movía incomoda en sus brazos, sentía que estaba llegando a algo maravilloso. Él deslizo su top hacia arriba hasta que mostrar sus senos y bajó su cabeza. Ella apretó los dientes con anticipación, la respiración caliente acariciando su pezón. Kaoru abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de él no la estaba tocando.

— Por favor… — Ella rogó.

— ¿Por favor qué? Dime lo que quieres.

— Tu boca. Quiero tu boca.

— ¿Aquí? — Él beso la cormisura de sus labios. — ¿O quizás aquí? — Beso justo por la punta de su nariz. La tardanza estaba molestando a Kaoru, agarró a su cabeza y la dirigió a su boca.

El rió.

— Oh, quieres decir aquí… — Él chupó su labio inferior y Kaoru gimió de placer.

Lo rodeo por el cuello, exigiendo que no abandonase su boca. La temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir y ella sentía como sus piernas como a poco no la conseguían sustentar en pie.

— Kenshin…

Susurrar su nombre parecía que había devuelto a Kenshin a la realidad. Cualquier rastro de pasión desapareció de su cuerpo. Kenshin la empujo lejos de si, haciendo que Kaoru chocara contra la pared. Se estremeció al ver la expresión de desprecio en su mirada.

— ¡Vete! — Le grito Kenshin, que ahora le daba la espalda.

— Yo…

— ¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡Fuera! ¡Déjame en paz!

Kaoru quiso retroceder cuando él se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia ella completamente enfurecido, pero la pared se lo impidió. Cerró los ojos y suplico que no la golpeara muy fuerte. Pero el golpe no llego. En realidad el departamento había quedado sucumbido a un enternecedor silencio. Kaoru abrió los ojos solo para verlo mirando estático. Sin ninguna expresión en su mirada.

Se arreglo la ropa, agarro su bolso y salió. No se dio cuenta que dejaba la llave en la cerradura hasta que llego a la calle. Pero decidió que no volvería allí. ¡Ni aunque estuviera muriendo!

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! ¿Alguien se acuerda todavía de mí? Yo solía escribir en esta sección antes de mi trabajo me quitara todo mi tiempo libre. ¡Pero he vuelto! Y dispuesta a continuar escribiendo historias de mis personajes favoritos. No sé qué ocurrió con "Encanto Perfecto" y "Corazón de Olvido". Lo más probable es que la página las haya apagado porque cuando inicié mi sesión aquí ya no estaban. Y infelizmente ya no las tengo en mi PC.

Así que decidí comenzar una nueva historia. Va a ser un ShortFic, como ya sabrán, con pitadas de drama aquí y allá. No sé si pondré Lemon, hace mucho que no escribo uno. ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Espero que le haya gustando tanto como a mí, y no olviden que sus reviews son mi sueldo…

¡Hasta la próxima! (◕‿◕)

_"El verdadero amor es exigente, implacable y al mismo tiempo es infinitamente delicado."_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aviso:** Este capítulo contiene lemon, por lo que no es recomendable para todo el público.

**Marcados por el amor**

_Dos _

— Sí, está aquí. Se ha quedado dormida hace algunos minutos. Y no, no me dijo nada sobre lo que ocurrió en el apartamento de Kenshin. — Respondió Tae después de echar un vistazo hacia la cama donde Kaoru dormía plácidamente.

Había llegado a su casa hecha una lástima: con el rostro más pálido que un fantasma, trémula y con mucha dificultad en respirar, además de tener el rostro empapado por las lágrimas. Al verla, Tae supo al instante que las cosas en el apartamento de Kenshin habían ido de mal en peor, y aunque Kenshin no le hizo daño físicamente, mentalmente sí le había dejado nuevas cicatrices.

Suspiró.

¿Hasta cuando Kaoru seguiría haciendo ojos gordos sobre lo que pasaba realmente con Kenshin? Él ya no la quería y así se lo hacía saber una e otra vez. Pero no importaba cuantas veces Kenshin la rechazaba, ella seguía volviendo a su lado.

— Siento mucho no poder decirle más, Koujiro-sama. Pero esto es todo lo que sé.

— Entiendo… — Después de una pausa que parecía interminable, Koujiro volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?

— Lo cierto es que vino en un estado muy lastimoso y estuvo llorando durante horas. Lo bueno es que no tenía heridas físicas.

— Hum… — Koujiro suspiró con resignación. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado aquello? — Me figuro que todavía sigue durmiendo.

— Así es, Koujiro-san. Se quedó dormida justo antes que usted me llamara. — Le contestó Tae. — Sé que no debía entrometerme pero creo que debería hacer algo al respecto de esta situación.

— Lo sé, Tae-san, y apreció su opinión. Pero mi hija es muy testaruda, y aunque le sigo diciente que Himura ya no es el mismo hombre que era antes del accidente, lo cierto es que ella sigue creyendo firmemente que tiene la obligación moral de apoyarlo y de estar a su lado. Incluso cuando él no hace más que herirla. — Después de una pausa para y tranquilizarse, Koujiro siguió hablando. — De todos modos, seguiré su consejo y intentare racionar una vez más con ella. Gracias por cuidarla y buenas noches.

Y colgó.

Tae iba a contestar un "de nada", pero Koujiro colgó. Después de quedarse un rato escuchando el bip incomodo del teléfono, lo puso en su lugar y se giró en la dirección de Kaoru.

No sabía lo que era peor: si el constante rechazo de Kenshin o la relación tempestuosa que Kaoru tenía con su padre. Y además, Kaoru estaba siendo presionada para escoger uno de los lados.

Tae se encogió los hombros. No importaba que lado escogiera Kaoru, al final sería la que más daño sufriría. De cualquier forma, lo única que podía hacer ahora era apoyarla, se dijo Tae mientras caminaba a la habitación de su hija para intentar dormir un poco.

* * *

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Koujiro Kamiya miró pensativamente por la ventana de su despacho sin ver realmente nada. Su esposa, Sakura, lo miraba en silencio desde su espalda. Llevaban casados casi veinticinco años; por lo que conocía a Koujiro mejor que a ella misma.

Hace mucho tiempo que habia aprendido a "leer" a su esposo. Como era un hombre reservado por naturaleza, no era fácil saber en lo que pensaba. Solo quienes lo conocían bien es que podría saberlo con exactitud.

Que estuviera tan callado desde que el ama de llaves le dijo que tenía una llamada solo podía significar una cosa: estaba buscando una solución a un problema que era más complicado de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Cuando lo oyó chasquear la lengua, supuso que estaba en un autentico dilema. Al igual que su hija, Kaoru, Koujiro a menudo se encontraba dividido entre la lógica y lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba.

— A veces pienso si no sería mejor separarla por la fuerza de ese hombre. Pero entonces me acuerdo de su rostro bañado en lágrimas y de repente me encuentro preguntando a mi mismo si realmente valdrá la pena romperle el corazón.

Sakura deseo consolar a su esposo de alguna forma. Aunque solo fuera abrazarlo. Pero al igual que su hija, Koujiro tenía su orgullo y por ende odiaba que los demás intensasen consolarlo de alguna manera.

— Kaoru es una joven muy sensible que solo abe anteponer la felicidad de los demás a la suya. — Susurró Sakura con mucha cautela. Por nada en el mundo quería despertar la cólera de su esposo. — Además, y como ya estas harto de saber, tiene un corazón demasiado gentil. No permitiría que una persona sufriera sola, incluso si esa persona solo quiere destruirla. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Koujiro se sentó en el sillón que habia tras la secretaria y se quedó mirando fijamente a su esposa. Sin decir nada, Sakura se aproximó de Koujiro y, después de titubear un poco, se sentó en su regazo; sus estaba en el mismo lado y recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Se que ella es demasiado buena para su proprio bien. Jamás reclama y tampoco pide lo que sea. — Koujiro acarició distraídamente la espalda de Sakura. — Pero también sé que ella se merece alguien mejor que Kenshin Himura. Si tan solo supiera una forma de ayudarla a salir de esta situación sin lastimarla más de lo que ya está…

Sakura lo miró y pestañeó dos veces.

— Podrías hablar con ella; sin presionarla por supuesto. Pese a todas las diferencias que hay entre vosotros, ella siempre tiene en cuenta tu opinión. Y hasta se sentía agradecía de que se la des. — Acariciando cariñosamente aquel rostro que tanto amaba, Sakura siguió con su discurso: —Y mientras habláis, procura recordar que la decisión final es solo de ella. Y que sin importa qué decisión ella tome, Kaoru siempre será tu querida hija. No dejes que el orgullo te ciegue demasiado.

* * *

Cuando Kaoru se despertó cerca del amanecer descubrió que la cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar. Deslizándose fuera de la cama, buscó su bolso las pastillas que Megumi le habia recetado sin saber muy bien donde lo había dejado. Cuando las encontró, las tragó con la ayuda de un vaso de agua, y varios minutos después empezó a sentir como la pastilla iba haciendo efecto.

Había fracasado. _Otra vez._

Habia ido a su apartamento con la idea de mejorar las cosas con Kenshin y al final solo empeoró las cosas.

Desde el accidente que él se habia vuelto huraño y más gruñón que nunca. El instante en que se dio cuenta de que el choque entre su choque y el que venía en sentido contrario era inevitable, Kaoru habia tomado una decisión drástica: habia hecho con que el coche se desviara de su ruta y terminaron chocando contra un árbol. Era una decisión de la que se habia arrepentido nada más tomarla, pero si estuviera otra vez en la misma situación, volvería a hacer lo mismo. Volvería a anteponer la vida de Kenshin a todo lo demás. Incluso de la suya.

Kenshin habia sobrevivido al accidente con heridas en todo el cuerpo. Tenía una quemadura en el pecho, en el lado izquierdo que según los médicos, por poco no llegaba a los pulmones. Tenía cicatrices en los brazos provocadas por los hierros que se habían soltado del coche y tenía otras tantas en las piernas por haber estado aplastadas por el capó.

Por otro lado, su espalda se habia visto seriamente afectada, porque al estar tantas horas en aquella posición, siempre sentiría dolores musculares. Cuando el doctor Genzai le dijo que debido al accidente y al estilo que usaba — el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu —, nunca más podría volvería a practicar el Kendo, la expresión que Kaoru vio en la mirada Kenshin era algo que la acompañaría siempre a la tumba.

Él había ocultado su mirada bajo su flequillo y habia pedido que lo dejaron solo unos momentos para asimilar la noticia. Kaoru habia accedido mientras todos sus instintos le decían que no hiciera tal tontería.

Cuando Kaoru habia vuelto a entrar, descubrió a Kenshin de pie, junto a la ventana y se habia sacado la jeringa del suero que el doctor Genzai le habia colocado. Con la punta habia hecho una cicatriz en forma de "x" en su mejilla izquierda y lo hizo mirándola por el vidrio brillante de la ventana. Por cada línea que Kenshin hizo, y por la culpabilidad que habia visto en su mirada, más satisfecho se habia sentido él.

Como si al hacerse esa herida, le estuviera diciendo que nunca olvidaría lo que habia hecho como tampoco la perdonaría jamás. Entonces, Kaoru empezó a ganar una increíble tendencia a hacerse daño y a intentar suicidarse.

Cuando su padre se dio cuenta de lo frágil que estaba mentalmente, la habia encerrado en la Clínica Psiquiatra "Takani" y la obligó a someterse a un tratamiento rigoroso para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Fue un tratamiento difícil y a menudo medieval, pero habia tenido logrado su objetivo. Kaoru habia dejado de intentar ahogarse en la bañera o de intentar cortar sus pulsos con un cuchillo. Hasta había quemado el libro sobre técnicas de tortura usadas en la Edad Media que habia comprado en Internet.

Superó sus tendencias y lo que ganó a cambio fueron noches en blanco. Se pasaba las noches paseando de aquí para allá sin saber muy bien qué hacer con lo que le quedaba de noche. Se mantenía despierta tanto cuanto podía, hasta que su cuerpo alcanzaba su límite y entonces él la forzaba a dormirse.

Y eso era lo que le aterrorizaba a Kaoru. Que se quedaba dormida en cualquier sitio, en cualquier lugar, sin importar quien esté a su alrededor. Se quedaba dormida en un sitio específico, y luego se despertaba en otro.

Sonambulismo.

Kaoru se pasó una mano por su rostro.

Sabía que era su castigo por haber tomado aquella decisión. Que quedarse despierta las veinticuatro horas del día era su manera de castigarse a sí misma por lo que le habia hecho a Kenshin. Si tan solo ella hubiera tenido al menos la mitad de heridas que él tuvo. Pero habia salido prácticamente ilesa del accidente. La única herida que recibido fue un moratón en la frente cuando la golpeó contra el vidrio del coche por la fuerza del impacto.

Y Kenshin no era capaz de perdonarle que solo tuviera esa herida.

Suspirando, Kaoru se prometió que la próxima vez que lo visitase no volvería a fracasar. Fracasar no era ni siquiera una opción.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se preparo para salir a trabajar.

* * *

'_Hoy tengo mucho trabajo en la tienda de regalos'_, pensó Kaoru al ver el montón de pedidos que tenia para aquel día.

Era bueno tener con que ocupar su tiempo. Le gustaba trabajar en aquella tienda de regalos. Ver los clientes mirar los estándares y escoger alguna cosa para llevar; envolverlos en papel de regalo y ver los sueños y las ilusiones en sus caras era mejor que recibir dinero.

Se había despertado hacia un par de horas. Después de ducharse e vestirse, se tomo las vitaminas que Megumi le había recomendado para la anemia, y antes de marchar Tae le había obligado a prometer que la llamaría si algo ocurría o si surgía algún problema. Para cuando Kaoru finalmente logró marcharse del Akabeko para ir a trabajar, fingió dejar el móvil en la encimera del restaurante. A ella no le gustaba los nuevos "chismes" electrónicos. Al contrario que mucha gente, a Kaoru no le fascinaba para anda la idea de estar siempre localizable.

Por supuesto le encanta su portátil y su MP3 – ya que siempre podía escuchar música siempre que quisiera —, pero el móvil no le despertaba tanto interés. Además, ¿de que le serbia tener uno si Kenshin probablemente ni siquiera le contestaría la llamada?

Estaba terminando de poner unos nuevos ositos que había llegado cuando la puerta abrirse. Dejó la caja de cartón en el suelo y mientras limpiaba las manos en el delantal, saludó respetuosamente al cliente. Excepto que no era un cliente cualquiera.

— Oto-san… —Murmuró Kaoru con la voz pendiendo de un hilo.

Vestido con un carísimo traje, calzando unos mocasines de igual caros y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, cualquiera que mirara a Koujiro Kamiya sabía que estaba mejor rodeado de lujo que una humilde tienda de regalos que apenas prosperaba.

— Hola, hija. — La saludó Koujiro mientras entraba a la tienda y luego aproximando de ella le dio un beso en la sien. Kaoru se sonrojo. — ¿Cómo estás?

Como si él no lo supiera.

— Es… Estoy bien… — Balbuceó Kaoru y se puso más sonrojada cuando su padre frunció el ceno al escuchar su tartamudeo. Koujiro Kamiya odiaba las imperfecciones. Y Kaoru no podría haber nacido más imperfecta.

Con nerviosismo, Kaoru se puso detrás del mostrador. Lo había hecho inconscientemente, observó Kaoru al ver como su padre se quedaba estupefacto por ver como su hija se alejaba de él.

Kaoru odiaba las confortaciones, y estaba casi segura de que su padre estaba allí para todo excepto para ver cómo estaba su hija. Su muriera en aquel instante, ciertamente no le importaría. Derramaría un par de lágrimas para mantener las apariencias, pero se olvidaría de ella en el minuto siguiente.

Tragando, Kaoru puso fin aquellos pensamientos que solo la deprimirían.

— ¿A qué has venido, papá?

— Quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto.

Kenshin, por supuesto. ¿De qué otra cosa querría hablar su padre? ¿Qué la quería y que la extrañaba? Nunca había aprobado a Kenshin casi desde se conocieron. Segundo la perspectiva de Koujiro Kamiya, Kenshin Himura no era merecedor de su hija. Kaoru no compartía la misma visión y de ahí empezaron los atritos entre padre e hija.

Contando mentalmente hasta cinco, Kaoru rogó a Buda por fuerzas para aguantar una discusión más con su padre.

— Sé lo que vas a decir y mi respuesta sigue siendo no. No voy a dejar a Kenshin. Ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Y si, es mi decisión final.

Koujiro sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Luego lo dejó sobre la encimera y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. La mano de Kaoru temblaba en cuanto recogió el sobre y lo abrió. Se quedó estupefacta al ver que dentro había un folleto.

_"Si tienes talento para la música, la pintura o la interpretación, entonces preséntate el próximo día quince de este mes en la Escuela de Artes Amakusa, en Shimabara."_

Había una fotografía de la escuela y información adicional, como la dirección, un e-mail, un número de teléfono y hasta la dirección de la página web. En la parte trasera había una foto sobre la mundialmente famosa artista Sayo Amakusa quien había había decidido abrir una escuela en su pueblo natal cuando su hermano mayor sufrió un accidente que lo obligaba a relajarse por una larga temporada.

Kaoru miró de reojo a su padre, pero él seguía imperturbable. Kaoru era fan de Sayo. La mujer parecía tener talento para – probablemente – todo. Era pianista, pintora y recientemente había entrenado como actriz. Cualquiera que trabajase con ella, tendría un futuro brillante por delante. Kaoru siempre deseo trabajar con ella. Y al parecer su padre estaba al tanto de ello.

— Yo…

— No digas nada, cariño. — La interrumpió su padre. —Solo piensa en ello, ¿vale? Cuando hayas tomado una decisión avísame.

Parecía que él desease decir algo más pero se quedó callado. Se despidió y luego se marchó.

Kaoru no supo que pensar de todo aquello. Se sentía divida entre lo que su cerebro le decía y lo que su corazón quería.

* * *

No era el día de visitar a Kenshin, pero Kaoru no era capaz de esperar hasta el viernes para verlo. Así que fue a verlo aquel mismo día. Como se había olvidado de sus llaves la última vez que estuvo allí, sabía que Kenshin no las había puesto bajo la pequeña alfombra que decía "bienvenido".

Tocó al timbre y esperó.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad, pero un par de minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió.

Kenshin abrió la puerta y se apoyó en la puerta mientras la observaba.

No llevaba maquillaje, tenía el pelo recogido y vestía unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta y unos za patos sencillos y poco femeninos. Era tan pequeña y delgada. Tan pálida, con esos ojos angustiados clavados en él como si fuera a atacarla. El miedo que no podía ocultar lo llenó de amarga rabia.

De pronto, deseó tener el poder de cambiar el pasado. ¡Los recuerdos no traían más que dolor!

Antes del accidente había estado tan dulce. Abierta y confiada, tal y como la recordaba. Era la única persona que lo trataba como a alguien normal y corriente: lo regañaba cuando llegaba tarde, se quejaba cuando lo veía absorto en sus pensamientos y olvidándose de él por completo cuando se ponía a trabajar en sus dibujos. Ella era diferente a todas las demás mujeres que había habido en su vida, tanto antes como después de ella.

Kaoru era consciente de estar mirando a Kenshin totalmente absorta, pero los fuertes latidos de su corazón la tenían paralizada. Aquellos ojos tan fríos y duros como diamantes no eran buena señal. Y era aún peor era lo guapísimo que estaba con el pelo húmedo, la camiseta blanca y los pantalones tipo chándal de color negro.

Tenía que decir algo urgentemente, pero tenía la mente en blanco. No sabía por dónde empezar y, si lo hacía, no sabría dónde parar. Era más seguro quedarse en silencio.

De repente, Kenshin le tendió una mano y Kaoru se quedó perpleja. Era lo último que esperaba en ese momento. Levantó el brazo a cámara lenta. Él cogió su mano y la empujo para que entrar en el loft. Estaba desconcertada, pero lo cierto era que se sintió aliviada al ver que no tenía intención de dejarla en la calle.

Se descalzó antes de seguir entrado y luego lo siguó.

— Tenemos que hablar. — Le dijo Kenshin.

Kaoru contempló abstraída cuerpo de Kenshin mientras asentía con la cabeza. Era verdaderamente atractivo. Cabello rojo, maravillosos y vibrantes ojos, anchos hombros, poderoso pecho, caderas estrechas y largas, largas piernas. Y todo ello dentro de una piel dorada adornada con intrigantes parches de negro y rizado vello. Pura masculinidad.

Kaoru aparto la vista ruborizada, avergonzada. Estaba tan excitada que ni siquiera podía concentrarse en discutir con él. Aquello era irritante.

— Si… Yo… Yo t-también n-necesito hablar c-contigo. — Kaoru odió no ser incapaz de controlar su tartamudeó, pero él no frunció el ceño o le puso mala cara. Y eso hizo con que Kaoru relajara un poco.

Entraron a la sala de estar. Como siempre, Kaoru se quedó de boca abierta. Cada que lo visitaba, todo el loft estaba diferente. Ahora había una decoración un poco más oscura. Se fijó que había comprado dos sofás en cuero negro que estaban colocados uno el frente al otro. Había una mesita de centro, cuyo vidrio era negro. Tenía un jarrón con algunas flores, un libro y un portátil. Kaoru supuso que Kenshin debería de haber estado trabajando antes de que llegara.

Con cierto desconcierto, Kaoru se dio cuenta que el estilo de decoración que Kenshin había escogido estaba vez le daba a la sala de estar un ambiente cálido, acogedor, cómodo y funcional.

No miró nada más porque se dio cuanta de que la estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada. Kaoru carraspeó mientras se sentaba en un sofá. Cogió un cojín y empezó a jugar con él.

Kenshin fue a la cocina y después de llenar vaso con zumo de naranja y de traer una cerveza, regresó a la sala. Le dio a Kaoru el sumo y luego se sentó en el otro sofá.

— De qué… ¿De qué querías que habláramos? — Le cuestiono Kaoru.

Kenshin dio un trago a la cerveza antes de contestar.

— Quiero que nos casemos.

— ¿Q-qué?

— ¿Quieres que te lo repita de nuevo? ¿O quizás prefieres que me ponga de rodillas? — Completó él sin prestar atención al tono en el que ella estaba hablándole, con la facilidad de un hombre que siempre evitaba la confrontación con las mujeres. Mantuvo la calma, pero los ojos le resplandecían como estrellas.

Kaoru jugó con el borde de su vaso. Ella había ido allí a decirle que lo estaba dejando. Que iba a mudarse a otra ciudad. Que iba a abandonarlo para siempre. Después de todo, ¿de que le servía seguir cuidándolo si él no hacía más que despreciarla? Pero quizás Kami-sama tenía otro destino planeado para ella o quizás Kenshin sospechó lo que se traía entre manos al mirarla.

— Lo haré con una condición. – matizó Kaoru.

— ¿Condiciones?

-Para empezar, me gustaría que tu abogado redactara un documento en donde dices que sin importar la circunstancia o lo que sepas de mí jamás me golpearás.

Kenshin la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que si en verdad deseo golpearte ese papel de poco o nada servirá? - Al ver la expresión de tensión de ella, dijo con resignación: — Pero si eso es lo que quieres, hablaré con mi abogado y me certificaré de que redacte ese documento.

— Solo tienes esa condición? —Kaoru asintió. — Bien, yo tengo dos.

Kaoru pestañeó.

— Tienes que prometerme que dejarás enterrado todo lo referente al pasado.

— Yo… — Iba a decir 'no puedo'. El pasado era lo único que se interponía entre ellos, y si no lo aclaraban entonces siempre estaría presente. Luego se dio cuenta seguir torturándose por algo que ya paso. — Bien, acepto esa condición. ¿Cuál es la otra?

— No volverás a decirme que me amas nunca más.

Ella apretó los dientes sin contestarle, entonces oyó que Kenshin se echaba a reír.

— O lo aceptas o lo dejas. Tú escoges, Kaoru.

Kaoru se había quedado tanto tiempo callada que Kenshin empezaba a creer que ella no contestaría nunca, pero entonces ella habló.

— Bien, acepto tus condiciones. —Dijo Kaoru con la voz ronca.

— ¿No hay nada más que deseas hablarme? — Kaoru negó con la cabeza. — Entonces ven aquí.

Y palmeó su regazo. Kaoru se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que él pretendía. Su cuerpo empezó a palpitar y los ojos de Kenshin se oscurecieron.

Con las mejillas encendidas, Kaoru se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Empezó a respirar bruscamente cuando las manos de él se deslizaron por su cintura y tiraron de la camisa fuera de sus vaqueros, Kaoru apenas pudo contener el gemido que iba a soltar. Sus manos le tocaron la carne desnuda de la cintura, apoyándose en ella para subir con una caricia y curvarse alrededor del dolor que aumentaba en sus senos. Las ásperas yemas de sus pulgares la acariciaron por encima de la tela del sujetador, ligeras como plumas sobre las puntas endurecidas y sensibles, enviando eróticas sensaciones que golpearon su útero.

— Te necesito… —le susurró Kenshin, sus labios ascendiendo por el cuello de ella hasta su oreja donde él atormentó el lóbulo, primero con un movimiento de la lengua, luego con los dientes—. Déjame tenerte, koishii.

_Mi amor. _

¿Por qué él siempre le llamaba por aquél apodo tan cariñoso cuando estaba a punto de hacerle el amor? Ella también quería escucharlo durante el día-a-día y no solo en aquellos momentos.

Él no tenía que pedirlo. Seguramente sabía que no podía decirle que no. Incluso si quisiera, Kaoru sabía que no podría habérselo negado.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, clavando los dedos en su cabello para mantenerle con ella cuando se arqueó para acercarse más, Kaoru permitió que las emociones que mantenía en tan estricto control se precipitaran a través de sus sentidos.

Ya no había necesidad de luchar. No había necesidad de esconderse de él, ni de preocuparse de que la vulnerabilidad inherente a las emociones pudiera ser utilizada contra ella. Porque Kenshin estaba allí con ella. Perdido ante el hambre que estalló a través de ellos.

La sensación de la erección debajo de sus pantalones, presionando contra su feminidad era un recordatorio del placer que estaba por venir. Sus manos, subiéndole la camisa, tirando de ella cuando él rompió el beso sólo el tiempo suficiente para quitársela, era una sensual tentación. El beso fue salvaje, la lengua bombeaba en su boca antes de retirarla, los labios inclinados sobre los suyos mientras la besaba con hambrienta insistencia. Una mano apretó sus caderas, luego se deslizó hacia abajo, agarrando sus nalgas y levantándola hacia él.

— Ven aquí. — Gruñó mientras se desplazaba, moviéndose hasta que la acostó en el sofá. Mientras le sacaba los pantalones, le dijo: —No puedo esperar.

Ella tampoco. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que él la había tocado, abrazado o hasta besado. Estaba impaciente y eso se reflejaba en la manera como lo ayudaba no solo a sacar sus ropas como también las de él. En pocos segundos estaban los dos desnudos.

Kenshin se ocupó rápidamente de sus bragas. Las desgarró antes de que sus brazos la rodearan. Agarrándola por detrás, la levantó mientras ella elevaba las rodillas para aferrarse a sus caderas mientras él colocaba su miembro en la entrada caliente y resbaladiza de su sexo.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella sintiera la punta empalmada presionando dentro de ella. Gruesa y caliente, la carne ancha empujaba contra la entrada estrecha mientras Kaoru echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se estremecía por el placer que corría veloz por su cuerpo.

— Hay una cama —jadeó ella, clavándole las uñas en los hombros.

La agarró del tobillo y le subió la rodilla contra el pecho, adecuando así su ángulo, atento para escuchar la pequeña protesta en la voz de ella, la que le decía que él estaba enviando una dulce agonía por todo su cuerpo.

Cada vez que se movía en ella, Kenshin se sentía como si estuviera en otra dimensión, otro plano de existencia. Aunque no quisiera examinar el sentimiento demasiado a fondo, se sentía casi espiritual mientras empujaba más profundo, queriendo el lloriqueo de ella, queriendo el placer de Kaoru por encima de todo lo demás.

Kenshin sabía que se estaba perdiendo en su cuerpo, pero justamente en aquel momento nada importaba, salvo el placer trascendental que rugía por él, el gemido suave de la rendición completa de ella, el sonido de su grito quebrado mientras ella susurraba su nombre, su ronroneo de satisfacción y la intensidad de la emoción que manaba de él, derramándose como una ola tan fuerte como el placer que le abrasaba el alma. Se quedó asombrado de que ya no pudiera separar los dos.

Puntos de luz explotaron detrás de sus párpados mientras su miembro la penetraba. En el siguiente instante, el siguiente empujón, él la estiró aún más. Las sensaciones, tan cerca del éxtasis mezclado con el dolor de la gruesa penetración se convirtieron en el mayor placer que jamás había conocido.

Era como estar suspendida en puro éxtasis, un éxtasis ardiente. La quemaba, le daba energía y al mismo tiempo la dejaba demasiado débil para protestar contra lo que sea y demasiado hambrienta para negarlo.

Kaoru no podía protestar. No tenía ningún deseo de negarse.

—Oh Dios, sí —gimió mientras él seguía penetrándola. Kaoru podía sentir como su interior se estiraba.

Apretando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, arqueó la espalda y se movió contra él, obligando a la punta inflamada a ir más profundamente. Cada pulso y latido de la carne gruesa acariciaba sensibles terminaciones nerviosas mientras la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo.

La sensación de su miembro moviéndose dentro de ella, empalándola con movimientos cortos y rápidos, la estaba volviendo loca de placer. Cada caricia interior provocaba que el placer aumentara y se fortaleciera dentro de ella con violenta intensidad.

— ¡Oh sí! Apriétame así, Kaoru.— Gimió Kenshin mientras seguía poseyéndola salvajemente.

La sensación de estar completamente atrapado dentre de ella lo golpeaba directamente en el vientre.

El erotismo del momento y sus palabras fueron tan lejos, más allá del placer, que ninguno de los no tenía idea de cómo describirlo.

Moviendo Kenshin la apoyó mas contra el sofá y con un duro empujón de las caderas se enterró hasta la empuñadura entre sus muslos. El roce de su carne dentro de ella, la sensación de ser estirada con tanta fuerza, descubriendo terminaciones nerviosas no utilizadas con tales sensaciones, hizo que un desgarrador grito escapara de sus labios.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin él, vivir sin esto, ni siquiera por un día?

Bajando la cabeza, arañó con los dientes el bíceps duro antes de morderlo desesperadamente para contener las palabras que sabia, la destrozaría.

"_Por favor, no me dejes…"_

Por favor, no pierdas otra oportunidad de sentir no sólo el placer, sino las emociones que de pronto la golpeaban también a ella. Porque sólo cuando la sostenía, cuando la tomaba, cuando cedía a sus propias necesidades hacía que Kaoru se sintiera como si Kenshin le estuviera dando algo más que la liberación que derramaba en su cuerpo.

Sus caderas se retorcían, su cueva se aferraba a la carne gruesa mientras Kenshin machacaba en su interior.

La sensación de su miembro tan profundamente enterrada, la punta gruesa latiendo en lo profundo de ella, hacía que sus sentidos se tambalearan, que su sexo se volviera más cremoso y resbaladizo. Kenshin se apoderó de las curvas de su culo, flexionando los dedos en la carne redondeada mientras Kaoru sentía que su sexo hacía movimientos espasmódicos en torno a la gruesa invasión, tratando de atraerlo más profundamente dentro de ella.

— Kenshin —susurró, su nombre fue un gemido roto mientras la necesidad continuaba clavando las garras en sus sentidos.

— Estoy aquí, koishii —jadeó él mientras bajaba la cabeza, moviendo los labios a la esbelta columna de su cuello.

Retirándose y luego hundiéndose más profundo, con más fuerza, su miembro entero, ferozmente excitada, acariciaba y rozaba las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas internas y la empujaba más cerca del éxtasis.

El orgasmo explotó en su interior en una serie de oleadas que la lanzaron a un lugar de puro éxtasis. Se perdió en él. Surgiendo entre la gigantesca ola mientras Kenshin se enterraba con fuerza y profundamente en su interior, su miembro latiendo, extendiéndose, haciéndose más grande y derramándose a borbotones en su interior. Se empalmó aún más, de manera feroz, moviéndose contra la carne sensible. Kaoru sintió el calor y el ardiente éxtasis del placer que aumentó y realzó las sensaciones que se apoderaron de sus sentidos.

Una parte de ella notó, de manera distante, que cada vez que su orgasmo surgía y se expandía desde el placer turbulento que Kenshin le daba, sentía que una parte de sí misma se debilitaba, se abría. Como si su corazón, su alma o algo se estuviera abriendo a pesar de su determinación de mantener esa parte cerrada por completo. De mantenerse a salvo del abismo emocional que sabía la esperaba.

Se derrumbó temblando contra el sofá mientras Kenshin caía sobre ella, dejando escapar entrecortados jadeos tanto por las sensaciones de éxtasis como de agonía, obligándola a reconocerlas y a reconocer los miedos que había retenido durante tanto tiempo. Se aferró a él, aterrada de que algo o alguien lo apartaran de ella. Segura de que los desacuerdos que compartían iban a estallarle en la cara.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Kenshin se apartó y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá. Se pasó una mano sobre su cabello para llevarlos hacia atrás solo para que éstos volvieron otra vez a su lugar.

No sabía que había ocurrido. En un momento estaban hablando como si nada y en el otro estaba perdiendo el control completo de su cuerpo, deseando algo que no debería. Ni siquiera había pensando en el control de natalidad o en protegerla.

Ella se sentó con las piernas doblas y las abrazó mientras lo miraba. Parecía satisfecha y sus ojos volvían a brillan como siempre. Y quizás fue eso lo que lo llevó a "esto". Había algo primito en poseerla.

— ¿No querías hablarme de algo?

Kaoru se congeló al escucharlo. Recordó la razón por la que fue allí y luego mientras mordía el labio, decidió que había cosas más importantes que hacer realidad tus sueños.

— No me acuerdo lo que quería hablarte. — Mintió Kaoru.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Después de (casi) tres años, volví con este nuevo capítulo. Sé que mucha gente piensa que era un OneShot, pero no, no lo es. Es un fic que va a tener unos cuantos capítulos más (aunque yo no sé decirles exactamente cuántos).

Verán… Cuando yo empezó a escribir "Marcados por el amor", no tenía una visión general de cómo sería la historia. Mi bloqueo ocurrió porque no sabía que es lo que quería escribir o qué tipo de historia quería realmente. Ahora sé que no quiero un fic fácil. De hecho, no será fácil. Abordaré temas que algunas aborrecerán o que los escandalizara, y aun sabiendo que perder lectores por ello, seguiré en mi empeño por mencionarlos. No será fácil.

Para mi será una especie de viaje. Exorcizaré viejos fantasmas y me libertaré de algunos temores que tengo. De cualquier manera espero que sigan acompañándome en este fic.

Y gracias a todos por vuestros quince reviews. ¡No esperé recibir tanto! (Y bueno, ¡espero que sígame dejándolos! 8D)

¡Hasta la próxima! (◕‿◕)

_"El verdadero amor es exigente, implacable y al mismo tiempo es infinitamente delicado."_


End file.
